Drop Dead Danny
by Emilia-InkHeart
Summary: This cannot be happening to him. Not to him. His life was perfect, he can't just die like that! This whole situation is just to bloody funny to be real.  SLASH!  pairing- Nah, it'll be more fun to not tell you. Fun for me, that is :P Drama/Humor/Romance
1. Chapter 1

"Where-"

The young man looked around himself, trying to figure out where he was at but to no avail. The walls around him were all white, and there was no door or window. He looked down at himself, seeing he was wearing a white bath-robe and slippers. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The last thing he remembers is walking down the street back home after a night clubbing.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Not hell, not yet at least." A voice said behind him. The man looked around, his eyes landing on a raven-haired boy, not much younger than he was. around 17. The boy wore a white suit with matching white shoes.

"What do you mean?" the man asked looking the boy from head to toe. _this place is way too whit_e.

"What I mean is, right now, you are not in hell. But not in heaven either."

"Wait, what?" the man jumped startled, caught off guard like a deer in the headlights. "Y-you mean I'm d-d-dead?"

"Indeed. Can't you remember?" the boy now looked at him confused.

"No! No no no no no no no! This cannot be happening. This is just some weird dream. I'll wake up from it eventually, you'll see!" the man babbled while passing back and forth. "I can't die, the guys need me. This can't be happening to me. Not to me!"

"Oh dear, why do I get all the troublesome ones?" the boy shook his head slowly, talking more to himself. "Listen; there really is no denying it. Whether you like it or not, you're dead."

"No, there is no way! I don't believe you!" the man shook his head, covering his ears.

The boy signed, this is going to be much harder then he thought. He was about to speak again when a pad with a few papers appeared before him. The motion caught the man's attention, making him look curiously at the boy who flipped through the pages.

"So, Daniel Alan David Jones. Huh, you have a name of an angel." The boy said nonchalantly, still looking at the papers.

"Y-yes, that's my name." the man answered, then quickly added, "But just because you know my name, or you can make paper's appear in thin air, doesn't mean this is real! Wait that just made it even less real... Urg! anyway, I'm not dead!"

The boy looked at him for a second, as if considering something. "Fine if you don't believe me, I'll just have to show you that you are wrong."

Danny wanted to replay, but before he got the chance to the boy caught his wrist and Danny felt the ground disappear from under his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, stop screaming of crying out loud!"

"WELL, I WOULDN'T BE SCREAMING IN THE FIRST PLACE IF WE WEREN'T HOVERING IN THIN AIR!" Danny shouted into the boy's ear and tightened his grip on the boy.

The boy rolled his eyes. _Humans_, he thought to himself.

"Where are you taking me?" Danny demanded, looking down at the land that was at least a hundred miles below them.

"You know, you can let go of me…" the boy stated, only earning a shout of 'ANSWER MY QUESTION!' from the man.

"You'll see in a bit."

Before Danny could protest they were sailing through the air and coming closer to the land. Danny shouted once more, closing his eyes. Suddenly the wind stopped whistling in his ears, and the northerner opened his eye a crack to see he was at a cemetery at the outskirts of London. He knew the place because this is where his last girlfriend's brother was buried.

He looked around confused, then felt the boy pull his wrists from his suit before walking Danny towards a group of people. Danny let himself be dragged towards the small crowd but he had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew these people…

Danny stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening. "M-mom? Dad?"

Danny ran towards his parents, but when he got to them he didn't stop running in time and ran right through them.

"W-what the fuck?" Danny looked at his hands and touched his stomach. To him, he was perfectly solid. Then how could he run through other people? He turned towards his parents. His mother was crying and holding onto his father's forearm, while the other placed his hand on top of hers and rubbed it. He was looking right at Danny, but didn't see him at the same time. Danny stretched his hand forward, but it went right though his father's chest. He quickly pulled it back, placing both of his hands on his mouth, gasping.

"They can't see you. Nor feel you." The Boy talked as he walked though another person who Danny recognized then as his uncle John.

Danny felt his eye fill with tears, but he had to hold them back. _this is just a nightmare. Don't let it get to you!_ he thought to himself, but something inside told him he was only fooling himself. Only himself, and no one else.

He turned around to look at the crowed of faces that surrounded him. Most were his family, but he could also see a few old friend and a few ex-girlfriends. Everyone was crying, but the loudest cry came from two men that were standing right next to the open grave. Danny's breath caught in his throat. Before him stood Harry, his eyes bloodshot from crying and his cheeks wet, his arms wrapped around a loudly sobbing Dougie.

The young bassist was shivering and clearly soaking Harry's shirt, but the elder was too far into the sadness himself to notice. Danny felt his heart sink in his chest and he looked around for a curtain blond that he hadn't seen yet.

"He's over there." The raven-haired boy said and pointed towards a tree that was near the fence of the cemetery.

The second Danny located the blond he ran towards him, not caring how many people or gravestones he ran through. He reached the tree in far more speed then he remembered he had, not to mention he wasn't even breathing fast. It was as if he didn't run at all. He pushed these thoughts aside as he stared at his best friend. "Tom."

The blond was leaning against the tree, his head down and his hands holding tight onto something on his neck. A necklace. Or at least the pendant that was on it.

Giovanna was standing beside him, talking to him about going to where everyone was and saying a few words at the eulogy, but he was not listening to a word she was saying.

Tom lifted his head a bit, but kept his gaze on the ground. "I can't let go of him. I never will."

Giovanna looked at him startled at least as much as Danny was. They both stared at the blond, knowing how broken he was inside. Danny felt the tears threatening once more to leak out of his eyes, but fought to hold them back.

"Tom, are you hearing yourself? Danny's dead! There's nothing we can do about it!" Giovanna shouted at Tom, shaking his shoulders as a few tears ran down her cheeks. Her makeup already ruined.

Tom didn't say a thing, simply shook his head and sank to the ground, crying now as well. "I can't let go of him, Gio. I just can't!"

Danny couldn't take it any longer and quickly turned around and started running. He didn't know where he was running to as he ran with his eyes closed, but when he stopped he found himself at a deserted dead-end street. _oh, the irony…_

"Do you believe me now?" Danny heard a voice from behind him. His hands closed into fists and as anger filled him he turned around and crabbed the boy by the collar of his suit.

"Why are you doing this to me? Just make it stop already!" Danny shouted but at the same time he let go of the boy, instead using his hands to pull at his hair in frustration. It was really happening. He was dead.

"I am not doing anything to you Daniel, and I think you know that. You have to let go."

Danny stopped pulling at his hair, and looked at the boy with sad eyes. He knew there was nothing to do now. Tom, Dougie and Harry would eventually get over it. They will find a new member for McFly and continue they're dream.

As if sensing Danny's change in attitude the boy stretched his hand, silently asking Danny to take it. Danny held his hand towards the boy's outstretched one, but when he was about to take it a blinding light came from his right where the entrance to the street was. And without thinking, Danny sprang towards it.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny ran towards the light, now seeing clearer that it was two separate lights. The lights came from the headlights of a large black van that crashed into the corner of the building at the entrance to the dead-end alley.

Danny rounded the van and saw that in the middle of the street lied a girl, her curly brown hair soaked with blood that also ran down her forehead and one of her closed eyes. she was pale and made no movement whatsoever.

The driver of the van got out and started running away. Danny shouted at him to stop but the driver couldn't hear him.

"Leave it Daniel, she's dead." The boy said coming out of the dead-end alley. His voice completely drained of emotion.

Danny felt his hands curl into fists once more. He wanted to punch the guy into next week, but something told him that wasn't going to do anyone any good. He looked at the girl lying on the ground. There _has_ to be something he could do about it! There just has to be!

Danny ran towards the girl and even though he knew he'd go right though her he kneeled by her side, reaching for her hand with his.

It all happened so fast. The second his hand touched hers a bright light surrounded them both. Danny heard the boy shout something near him, something along the lines of 'DANIEL DON'T!' before everything went black once more.

* * *

Danny opened his eyes and quickly closed them as he was greeted with a bright light. He slowly opened his eyes again to adjust to the brightness, then blinking a few times at the white ceiling. _great… another white room…_

"I see you decided to wake up." A voice said from Danny's right. Danny turned his head and saw a tall doctor flipping through some papers. _great! Maybe you'll tell me I'm dead too? Or even better! Tell me I've gone crazy, how about that?_

"That was some accident, wasn't it? The driver tried to flee after he hit you, but the cops caught him a few blocks away. He's already waiting for his trial. Don't worry though, you won't have to testify. You healed much faster than most people would. Yet for some reason you only woke up today… but I think you will be able to leave in a few hours. You're pretty much as good as new." The doctor talked then smiled softly at Danny. "Well, I'll let you rest now."

Danny opened his mouth to thank the guy, but the doctor left before Danny got the chance to do so.

Danny lay in bed for a few more moments, simply looking around him. The room was pretty small, and he was the only one in it. Danny half singed half moaned loudly then suddenly froze, his eyes widening. His voice… something was different about it. His hand flew to his throat, but he quickly pulled it back to look at it as something on it caught his eye.

Danny gasped and sat upright in his hospital bed as he stared shocked at his hand. Or rather, the hand that wasn't his. It was much smaller and white, delicate looking and—was that _nail polish?_

Danny lifted his other hand and fisted both of them, then opened them. Yes, they were indeed parts of his body, but they were not _his_ hands. Danny gasped once more, but suddenly he noticed something about his chest was bothering him.

His hands quickly found his chest and collided with something big and squishy. _Oh god._ Danny slowly let his gaze drop to his chest, or should he say, _breasts_.

A scream tore itself from his throat as his hands found the sides of his bed, gripping it until his knuckles turned white. It was a high pitched, _girly_ scream.

The door flew open and the doctor ran to him, followed quickly by two nurses. "What happened?" he asked puzzled, fearing for his patient.

"Oh, uh-" Danny said, trying to ignore his voice "I thought I saw a spider."

"Oh, I see." The doctor said, clearly relieved. "Well, don't worry. After a few tests, you'll be able to go home, and never fear of the spider again."

"T-thank you." Danny chocked out as the doctor and the nurses left the room.

The second the door closed Danny sprang from his bed, tearing out the infusion tube that was connected to the inside of his forearm, then fell onto the floor. He rubbed his head then tried to stand up, a task that was much harder then he thought it would be due to the fact that the center of his balance was located somewhere else entirely.

Danny snuck outside carefully, making sure no one noticed him, and ran until he saw the patient's restroom. He didn't bother checking whether it was for women or men and simply ran inside. He barely stepped into the room as he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the large mirror, all color draining from his face. His hands found his mouth, forcing himself not to scream.

_I'm a girl._


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm a girl._

Danny stared at his reflection, completely hypnotized by the way his chest moved up and down from breathing. He had brown curly shoulder-length hair that had a slightly silvery shine to it at the light, big blue eyes that were two shades darker then his original color, white flawless skin that looked soft and delicate, small hands with pink nail polish, and big breasts that stood out compared to his small frame. He wasn't too tall, but not too short either. About 2/3 centimeters sorter then his original height, but he was much thinner now.

"That's what you get when you don't listen to your angle." Said a voice from the door, making Danny jump and stare shocked at the boy that told him he was dead. The boy was now dressed in a normal blue t-shirt, black jeans and dark gray converse shoes.

Anger filled Danny as he walked towards the boy grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, noting how higher he seemed now.

"Listen up!" Danny said, his anger only increasing at hearing his higher voice "You are going to fix this right the fuck now!"

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? You're an angel right? You said so yourself! So use you're angelic powers and fix this!" Danny shouted at him thought tried not to draw too much attention.

"Look, I can't do that. And you shouting at me won't change anything. At least you could let me explain to you what's happening to you."

"… Okay."

"Alright." The boy said then walked to the sink and leaned against it before continuing. "When a person dies he first wakes up in a room like the one you woke up at. That is where we angles make sure we got the right papers and info about the person so we can separate the people who need to go to hell, to heaven or that are needed to be sent back to earth."

"Oh so there's a way to send me back but you didn't?" Danny said crossing his hands over his chest, making his breasts ride up. It gave him a feeling of importance or that he had more influence like that. He liked it.

"No, it is much more complicated than that. Plus that is not my decision to make." The boy answered crossing his own arms, clearly starting to get pissed off.

"Whatever…" Danny mumbled looking away from the boy.

"As I was saying, I needed to define where you were sentenced to be sent, but you wouldn't let go of the life you had here. It was odd enough you didn't remember your death, but after investigating I figured out why."

"And why didn't I know I died?" Danny looked back at the boy, now more interested at what he was saying.

"You were on your way back home with your friends after a night out at a pub and after drinking. You were walking next to a building that inside one of the apartments on the 6th floor there was a fight between two lovers."

"Wait what does this have to do with my death?"

"If you let me finish you'll know." The boy stated making Danny shut up and then continued. "The fight was heated up and the male guy pushed to piano from anger, but the piano was near the window and so it fell out and was about to land on your friend, I believe his mane is Dougie."

Danny looked at the boy a mask of horror on his face. This was not what he expected to hear.

"You saw the piano falling and did the first thing that came to your mind, which was to push your friend out of the way. Unfortunately you didn't manage to get out of the way yourself and the piano landed on you." The boy talked as Danny's eyes only got wider with every word. "You didn't die yet, though. You were brought to the hospital and died there. You died at 3:12 in the morning on the surgery table. I guess the lack of memory was because the piano hit your head, causing you a bit of amnesia. And so you didn't know how you died." The boy finished, giving Danny a few moments to let everything sink in.

Danny didn't know what to say. He was glad he died saving Dougie, but it was all a bit too much. After a few minutes passed by he walked to the sink and washed his face, ignoring his reflection, until he finished. When he did he looked at himself and asked "Then how did I end up here? Why ain't I dead?"

"As I said before, you wouldn't let go of the life you had on earth. I had to convince you that you were indeed dead or you could never move on. When I tried though, you didn't listen to me and touched that dead girl's hand. A body is like a shell. Your soul sets into one when you are born and only detaches itself when you die. A dead body, though, is like an empty shell. If a soul comes in touch with it, it attaches itself to it the second a physical connection is made."

"Just like when I touched the girl's hand." Danny mumbled more to himself and looked at his hand, now realizing it indeed was the girl's hand which he tried to hold onto as he tried to help her.

"Exactly." The boy nodded, pleased he managed to get though to Danny.

"So what happens now?" Danny asked looking up at the boy, a mix of emotions flickering in his eyes.

"Now, you are going to listen very carefully and not interfere what I am about to tell you." Danny nodded being a good boy. Or girl, for that matter. "You are now in another's body, which means that this body is now yours. And you are this person now."


	5. Chapter 5

__**_AN: Yay~~! I'm posting again~~~ hahaha I finally had some time after a looong time, I'm currently at Warsaw with my grandfather who is a holocaust survivor for a ceremony on the polski hotel he and his father were the only survivors of and now since our flight back home has been canceled I finally got to write and post some more! so here you guys go :) I've decided to splitt this part into two so the other half will be up in a few days. Not much internet here :S_**

**_Beware angst ahead!_**

"A-whaa?"

"What was unclear to you, tell me and I'll repeat myself."

"Uhhhh everything."

#sigh# "This is going to be a long day…"

"Hey! Are you calling me stupid? You are, aren't you?! Well, I'll let you know that… that… I'm not!"

"Right…. Not stupid. And really creative too."

"Oi, I write songs for my living, so watch your words. Also, I've got polished nails now."

"Alright, alright! Let's move on, this isn't getting us anywhere. And since because of you I've been assigned to babysitting you, I'd like to have as less of a headache as possible. You, Daniel Allan David Jones, just transferred your soul into this shell-of-a-girl's body, and you're quite lucky it was this one. There are about 18 Danielle Arlene Jones in Britain, and somehow you stumbled upon one. So at least we won't have to worry about the whole 'Jesus, my name is different now' that usually happens."

"This happens often?"

"More than anyone would have liked it to. Usually it's the displacing on new-born souls with older ones, the whole newborn department sucks, that's the past-life-recalling you hear about sometimes"

The boy moved to give Danny a briefcase, watching as Danny opened it and pulled out some documents and started flipping through them.

"So, this is her, right? What's written on these pages, it's about this… Danielle Arlene… girl, it's who I now am?" Danny read a few lines and discovered everything was indeed there. Where Danielle was born, where she lived, that her parents died in a plane crash _(this family is probably curst or something...)_, no other family, she had a year old Bernese Mountain Dog named Biscuit, a flat here in London, and her flat's security code was 1607 – her birthday – which was fine, but quite predictable. He would probably change it when—

"Wait! No! What am i-? I'm – I'm NOT doing this!" Danny quickly closed the file and shoved it back into the briefcase. He tried to shove it back into the boy's hands, but to no avail, so he just dropped it onto the floor and turned back to the mirror, his hands gripping the sink so tight his knuckles turned white. "I'm not gonna become this person that I'm not! I just can't!"

The boy leaned against a stool, casually crossing his arms, "I never said you had to change who you are… or who you long to be". And with that the boy left the loo, letting the meaning on what he said sink into Danny's brain. Danny looked at the mirror; a face so different and foreign looking back at him, then turned his gaze to the briefcase. Quickly making a decision, Danny lifted the case and ran out to walk next to the boy.

"Hey, just so I'll have something to call you… do you have a name?"

"…Jack."

"…."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just a bad Jack the Ripper joke running around laughing in my head. So you've been assigned to babysit me?" Danny looked up at jack while they walked through the halls of the hospital.

"Unfortunately, it looks like we're stuck with each other. At least for the meantime, until you learn to behave."

"Hey!"

* * *

"Tom…" Giovanna said softly from the crack she opened at the door. A barely-noticed grunt came from the lump on the bed.

"Oh, Tom," Gio sighed and walked in, closing the door behind her. She sat down on the edge of the bed and pealed the layers of blankets her fiancé cocooned himself in back a bit, only so the once shiny blond hair peaked out.

"Honey… you need to get out of bed."

This time, she was only met with silence.

This was the routine her life turned into ever since Danny's funeral nearly 4 months ago; get in slowly, try to shake Tom up and if she succeeded then she had to fight trying to get him to take a shower or at least eat something. It's been a hard time, and it has started to take its toll on her.

Suddenly that fleeting thought returns to the front of mind again; _'is this really what you want your life to be like? You deserve better that this!_', and suddenly, she notices she didn't dismiss it like she always does. And she's thinking, contemplating, and tears start filling her eyes. Because she is starting to realize that no, it's not going to get better.

Still she tries one last time, softly patting Tom's head, tears now streaming freely from her eyes, "Tom, please baby, look at me… say those three words like you used to do… tell me you love me… just give me _something_!"

But there was only silence and soft sobbing sounds.

And it was like something broke deep down inside her. She whipped he cheeks with her sleeves, got up and stood before the bedside chest. She stared at it for a few hollow moments, before lifting her hands in front of her, removing the proposal ring Tom gave her and lying it with a soft 'cling' on the wooden surface.

She can't, she decided as she walked out of the door, Tom's sobs still ringing in her ears, much louder than they actually were, she can't live with a man that loved a dead man more than his living fiancé. And apparently, yes, Tom loved Danny more than he ever loved her.


	6. Chapter 6

People were jumping all over the street trying to clear a path for the loony girl with the stupid grin that was running like there was no tomorrow.

After he (she?) and Jack got back to his room and he changed clothes (which was AWKWARD. Yeah, he's pretty hot, if he does say so himself, but still, usually the breasts are in front of him, not a part of him), Danny decided to take his new body for a test run, and boy, did it run!

He was ready and out of the door before any of the doctors could say Jack Robinson!

By the time Danny got to his new front door he was completely exhausted but happier than a truck driver on vacation with five litters of beer in his stomach and another one at hand. He gave a breathy laugh as he punched in her (_his_) code and walked in, his jaw nearly hitting the floor while the door closed behind him. (Her? Fuck this will take some time…)

His new apartment was simply gorgeous!

On the left there was a living room with a big black leather couch and a red leather armchair, both surrounding a big old oak coffee table. At one corner there was a table with 3 beautiful blue vases and an old looking sculpture, and on the other there was a music station and an aquarium with colorful tiny fish. There were a few drawing and weavings and lots of plants scattered around the room. All this was right next to a big window with a beautiful view of the west side of the city. Well, he was on the 12th floor, you know…

On the right was a big dining table with six wooden chairs, a piano and another sofa standing in front of a mirror wall that came down from the ceiling to the floor. there was a door frame in the left side of the mirror-wall that was the entrance to a big marble kitchen complete with an oven, a fridge, a microwave, an espresso coffee machine, a rather old looking radio tape and shelves filled with practically every kitchen tool imaginable. And –_is that a grill_?

Right in front of him there was a corridor with two doors in the left, one leading into a huge bedroom with a king-sized wooden bed and a matching closet, and the other was an entrance into a bathroom that was a bathtub, a toilet seat, a sink and an opening mirror cabinet with lots of makeup tools and nail polish. The bathroom also has a door connecting it to the bedroom.

On the other side of the corridor, right at the end of another long mirror-wall, there was a door that led into a study room with a computer, TONS of books all over the place, and -oddly enough- a treadmill It was the only room that wasn't as clean as the rest of the apartment, and it was clear that Danni spent most of her time here in this room.

Danny sat down on the armchair trying to take everything in.

"She had a great taste, didn't she?"

"Yeah…" Danny answered not really realizing that-

-"HOLLY FUCKING CRIST! Don't _DO_ that!"

Jack just blinked at him and looked as innocent as a kindergartener, sipping slowly from a mug Danny recognized seeing on one of the selves in the kitchen.

"How do you even do that? Danny asked getting up and heading towards the kitchen. He was damn hungry, that what he was.

Jack followed him and simply stated again that he's an ANGEL so he kind of just does it naturally.

"So, you don't really know, do you?"

"Not really, no. I just think about it and it sort of happens. Hadn't really questioned it, now that I think about it. "

They both stared at each other for a few moments, one sipping what smelled like hot chocolate (huh) and the other just, well, staring, until Danny heard a growling sound from behind him.

Right… dog.

Danny opened the fridge and went through everything in there until he said, "here, biscuit," throwing the large dog a piece of a sausage he found at the back of the fridge and took a banana for himself. And that was that. The pup quieted down and went to sit wherever it was he was hiding beforehand, wagging his tail as he walked away.

"That was… convenient," jack said raising an eyebrow.

"What, I'm just really good with dogs. Anyway, what's REALLY convenient is what you said about me not having to change who I am. Care to elaborate on that a bit?" Danny replayed while chewing away on his banana.

Jack placed his now empty mug on the counter and pointed towards the dining table then went to sit down, Danny following him and sitting across from him, placing his hands in his lap. Crossing them over his chest was still sort of awkward…

Jack pulled the briefcase out of nowhere again, taking out a stack of papers until settling on a page and turning it so Danny could easily read. He pointed to a paragraph and started to explain as Danny read.

"You see, Danielle was a translator and worked from home, so she didn't have any really close friends , and she became very rich two years ago when her parents died in a plane crash. Her father was a very successful engineer and her mother a lawyer, so money was never a problem for her. You got really, lucky, because this situation is exactly what gives you the option of doing whatever it is you want to do because no one will know it's such a drastic change for this girl, and so it won't expose us or raise any problematic questions."

"Really?" Danny asked disbelieving, "That's what's worrying you?

"Jack shrugged his shoulders, "its regulations".

"So wait… this means I can get back into creating music!" Danny said happily.

Perhaps he will even be able to meet Tom, Dougie and Harry again! Maybe even work on a song together with them if he talks to the right people!

He smiled so damn hard his cheeks were hurting, but that was okay. Everything was okay. Because there's still hope for him.

Jack went back into the kitchen and fetched a bottle of red wine and a pair of glasses. He handed Danny one and proceeded to fill both his and Danny's glasses, then placed the bottle of the table.

"To new adventures," jack stated, holding up his glass and smiling.

"To new adventures!" Danny repeated, grinning.

He couldn't agree more.

**_AN: If you'd like, I created an illustration of the apartment using sims 2 (lame, I know, but at least it works great and dousn't take so much time) link: s1346 .photobucket . - c-o-m -/- user/emnems356/story/48053 (take out all the "-" and the spaces when you copy the link)_**


End file.
